Sophomore's Holiday
by amalimrock
Summary: A little prequel to what would come in my mini-series of Jim's life at the Interstellar Academy. The sophomores are having a normal holiday hangout at the Reptilian Lagoon. Everything seems to flow smoothly for Jim, or would it?


A Sophomore's Holiday

Disclaimer: Treasure Planet © Disney. Dolphy the OC © Dolphy deviantArt (username is the same)

**Author's Note: So…this is just a short inroduction to ease you readers into what you'll be expecting in my mini-series on Senior School life at the Academy. I know I didn't include Dolphy in my sequel to Treasure Planet, but this sequel to my sequel to Treasure Planet will include her BECAUSE I LIKE IT THAT WAY (plus I love her for drawing a Jim dark angel, XD), I know there are some who support J/D, and some just think Jim should be single all the way, but heck, I'm making this the middle ground here, sure it's going to turn ou to be J/D BUT things will just get complicated, that's the drama and main drive of the sequel series :D**

**ps: I hope you like this Dolphy!**

Jim has gotten his grades and report back and his mother was really proud of him. Captain Amelia had written the usual comments about him – using unorthodox methods that proved useful in times of crisis and plans well ahead, good team effort and gained leadership skills. Even if he loved planning, these last minute spontaneous plans had been able to get him out of trouble, like making a solar surfer out of scrap metal and a laser cannon to use the portal just before Treasure Planet exploded, and fooling the enemy into thinking that fusing two powerful devices together would make it double, but it only deactivated them both.

The morning sun began to bask his entire room, but he decided to rest a few more minutes. He planned a hangout to the Reptilian Lagoon with his friends during the holidays. Morph began chirping like an alarm clock, in fact, he did turn into an alarm clock, to wake Jim up.

"Knock it off," Jim muttered, "10 more minutes."

But his plea wasn't answered as B.E.N. the robot came busting in through Jim's door and began talking loudly, "Wake up, Jimmy, rise and shine! The sunlight's is shining at your bum already!"

Jim reached out for something with his hand, anything to shut his robot buddy up, and tossed it at the android. B.E.N. narrowly dodged an incoming plush toy and cried a "Whoa!" As if it couldn't get any worse, his solar portable phone began ringing by his desk. He stumbled out of bed that played a familiar tune that Silver taught him.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey Jim! Excited for the hangout?" a girl chirped in from the other side of the line.

"I was, Dolphy, until my living alarm clocks went off," he glared austerely at Morph and B.E.N. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's 10 o'clock, _James_. You know how early I like to wake up just to start baking!" the brown haired girl added in as she began pouring batter on a pan, making pancakes.

"Sure, _Dolphiana_. Anyway, how's your report?" Jim sat up from bed and grabbed his fresh set of clothes and swimming trunks. Morph and B.E.N. cleared the way to his bathroom.

"Pretty fine, I guess," she flipped the pancake over, "Talked about how I can be persistent, even if emotions can get in my way, and yours?"

"The usual comments," Jim muttered, "I'm gonna take a shower now, so see you and the rest at Montressor Spaceport at 12 pm, ok?"

"Alright, see you!" Dolphy began sniffing her creation and when it was right, she used her spatula to take the crisp brown pancake and set it down on a big plate full of other pancakes.

It was a wonder how she wasn't able to get to know Silver better; he was also cooking breakfast for the Hawkins's at this hour, and knowing Jim, saved his menu for the last so it doesn't get cold. She tried learning the recipe for bonzabeast stew once, but she can't seem to get the tanginess of Silver's cooking right, perhaps it would come in time, as Silver once told her, practice makes perfect, because it took the Silver family a few generations to be able to perfect their family dish. Other than that, she only knew that he used to be a pirate. Rumors circulated around her that Silver was there as a crew when Jim found Treasure Planet.

As of now, Silver quit the life of pirating and became Benbow Inn's prized cook. Sarah was pleased at this despite his pirating background. She was able to do less work in the kitchen because of Silver and they were earning more profit because of their new signature dish – John Silver's bonzabeast stew. She was so happy in fact, that after a week, she allowed the cyborg to live with them in the inn, permanently taking on the fatherly role for Jim.

Sarah and John vaguely heard footsteps coming from the staircase despite the hustle bustle in the Benbow. A cheeky chirp was also heard from that familiar pink blob as it floated into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of breakfast deeply.

Jim set his knapsack on the side table and greeted them "Morning, mom. Morning Silver." Sarah approached her only son and kissed his cheek, "Morning, sleepyhead. John's got your favorites today."

"Here ya go, sonny," Silver topped the gravy onto Jim's breakfast. "A big breakfast, for the big boy," He gave a chuckle. Silver was slowly picking up the normal conversational accent, but years of pirating still made him have that rowdy tone.

Jim rolled his eyes at that remark, but nevertheless enjoyed his star trout fillet for breakfast. Meanwhile Morph had his own share of cookies, treats, and purp fruit pie.

* * *

Frieda carefully applied her waterproof mascara onto her eyelashes. The day before she had picked out the best bikini for the hangout she was getting ready for today. She even temporarily straightened her hair just to be experimental with her looks. She was honest with herself: it exaggerated her pointy ears, but the flow of it really brought out her dancer's figure nicely. She was glad that Jim told her that both Ross and Canolin weren't going to be there, and she didn't care that the other boys Jim invited wasn't going to turn up either. They were too wild for her liking. Ross's excuse was that he had a family gathering to attend to and Canolin's was something among the lines of babysitting. Ross still carried that same intimidating mysterious aura with him. Family gathering really didn't sound, _right_, for lack of better word.

She thought to herself, "Finally that abnormally tall freakshow isn't going to be here! Gee, she thinks she's all great with her lute and her snarky little comments, but she won't stand in my way this time with Jim Hawkins!" she replaced the cap on her mascara, "I wouldn't really worry about Dolphy either, she doesn't talk much and doesn't stand in my way." She sarcastically compared her figure to Dolphy's. Due to Dolphiana's love of cooking, and eating, her physical features managed to show that.

Her right hand that were placed on her hips then caught her attention, a little scar that resulted from a fall in dancing class. Frieda examined it a while, and carefully noted that her bikini would be able to cover that up if she wore it in an awkward way, but as soon as she hits the waters the cloth would eventually uncover that blemish. She groaned to herself, but then shrugged it off "It's just a minor scratch, it will heal. You're still beautiful." She stared at her own reflection in the mirror and faked a reassuring smile. She took her pocket phone and began dialing Teresa's number.

* * *

Dolphy was dressed in a red shirt and a long brown skirt, ready to set off for the ISA sophomores' hangout already. Her house wasn't far away from a shuttle stop that took her to Montressor Spaceport. She also packed up a Frisbee and extra snacks as she was told, and also kept her handy sketchbook in her bag just in case. The stop was where she was going to meet Jim and go off to Montressor Spaceport together. She sat there quietly fiddling with strands of her brown tresses.

After waiting for a few minutes, Jim's footsteps could be heard from behind. He had a loose white shirt and his usual black jacket and olive green pants on. He had a knapsack and carried his solar surfer on his back. They exchanged short greetings as they approached with a hug, while Morph did his usual stroke the other person by the cheek as a greeting cutely. They were talking about how they weren't able to catch up on things because Dolphy was at the bow while Jim was at the stern, so they practically wasn't able to diverge from their posts and check on each other.

As they waited for a shuttle, they began gossiping.

"I've heard some are dropping out this year too, even Teresa." Dolphy began. "I'm happy that at least Eliana is staying."

"Yeah, how many of us are left?" Jim asked.

"About eight, I think. It's ironic how there's usually a lot of us at freshman year, and then half of them drops out because of boring theory work."

"Well yeah, they pretty much love the adrenaline than the stuff written in books, I'm no exception." Jim earned a good laugh from Morph and Dolphy, she always enjoyed Jim's remarks, no matter how tasteless they are. They had been best friends since childhood – which is also the reason why Jim isn't so touchy about Dolphy being touchy – they had play dates together in the households, and in middle school, they were there for each other when they were ostracized by the "in-crowd." Although they didn't share too much in common, Jim being the adventurer, and Dolphy the more conservative one, their bond has been made since childhood.

When the shuttle bus came along, the two of them and a floating pet went aboard to head for Montressor Spaceport.

* * *

Sethor and Vionel brought their siblings Rainel, Ryanor, Velenor and Katiel out to the Montressor Spaceport bazaar – Seth thought he could entertain them while he was waiting for Jim and his gang at Berth B.

"Seth, can I have this toy?" pleaded Katie.

"I want this one Katie's having," Rain argued.

The two younger reptilian siblings began tugging at the mouse plushie, fighting for it's possession. Seth said with a stern voice, "Girls! Stop pulling the plush you'll spoil it and both of you won't get anything or go to the Lagoon with me!" His authoritative voice stopped the siblings from fighting any longer.

"Wow, the Academy's taught you well, Sethor," Vionel commented as she browsed for a T-shirt next to the toy stall. She picked out one that complimented her spiky blonde hair nicely

"Yes, sis. They have," Seth added in as he returned the toy to the owner, apologizing. "Now girls, there's going to be 13 of us really soon, Katie, you know you have to be a good example for your new sibling. So, you and Rainel have to share the toy if you both want it."

"Yes, big brother!" they both chorused.

Meanwhile, Ryanor was looking at a toy that resembled a cylinder and had angled cut glass on both ends. "Seth, can I have this thing?"

"It's a kaleidoscope, Ryan," Seth explained. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you," he bowed gratefully, and adjusted his glasses. Seth always thought Ryanor should be the one setting the example of a good little brother, soft-spoken, and gentle.

Seth paid for both the plush toy and kaleidoscope and, dragging his elder sister Vionel from being the shopaholic she is, headed for Berth B and waited patiently. He bought the tickets to Reptilian Lagoon for all of them that are going.

He looked at his portable watch patiently. A few minutes later, Jim and Dolphy called from behind, and later Frieda and Teresa came along too. The shuttle ride wasn't long, just half an hour and they were all there by the beach that stretched into a vast sea and the Etherium sky.

* * *

Canolin was busy chasing after a toad boy who had his fill of Zorellian jelly worms, screaming around as he held Leslie, Canolin's lute, dangerously by the tip of (her) head. As if one kid was hard for her: she was at the daycare center located near the Reptilian Lagoon. She didn't have the details of where the sophomores' hangout was going to be, but a familiar cheer and hum from a small engine coming from outside the window got her wondering. But she couldn't delve into the thought as another kid started crying at the corner over a broken doll. Now she was torn by choices, either risk having a broken lute or get fired from volunteer work.

"So this is how having several siblings is like," she thought to herself, "Seth must be one unlucky kid."

As the lute continued to dangle menacingly, she took a big leap – that crashed into a kid's hard work of building a house – and caught Leslie before it fell to the ground. She heaved a big sigh, but now even more kids were crying because of her smashing the house into bits, and she attended to the broken doll first and handed her a new one and rushed to the side of the kids making a house, calming them down and apologizing, but they only gave an excuse to say "It's broken! all our efforts to put in it is lost…" She hastily stacked the blocks to what she remembered looked like the house, but they kept complaining on how it didn't look the same as before. Another shatter was heard from the other side of the room.

That was it, she thought. "Listen up!" she hopped onto a table, "Either you all pull yourselves together like the adults you're going to be or heaven help you I'll complain to all your parents and you'll all be grounded!" The room fell silent as the kids thought in horror of the fate that would befall them if their parents knew.

The creaking door opened, and a lady in her mid-forties entered, "Nice work, Ms. Ma'ir," she complimented the tall brunette, "It looks like you've had the kids under control."

Canolin only shrugged and giggled, "It's admittingly quite hard to do so."

"Okay, who wants to play at the beach?" the grey alien woman chirped in.

"ME!" the kids shouted and stampeded through the door, which the lady gladly lead them outside. Canolin sighed as she hopped back down to the ground to follow the kids. She'll only be released of volunteer work during their lunchbreak.

As she stepped out to the sand, the fine grains began to stick to her bare feet. The sea breeze played with her hair as she took her lute out to play a light, breezy tune. That tune she played caused a stronger breeze to whip past – she forgot that she still had the glowing band on her lute – and it stirred a mild sand storm that whipped past her as she closed her eyes abruptly. However, some sand managed to creep into her eyeballs and stung her with pain. She wailed loudly, trying to brush it off, only to earn roaring laughter from the children as she continued to stumble about. She carefully thought about being an entertainment, and then began to exaggerate it in a melodramatic manner.

"Argh, the pain!" she shaped her hands like claws into her eyes, "I wanna pick my eyeballs out, and the pain will go away!" More of the kids began laughing, another made a remark, "You're gonna look like a skull! It doesn't have eyes!"

She blinked the pain out; "So I could look like Jolly Roger?" she crossed her arms slightly below the face, resembling the black pirate flag.

"Who's Jolly Roger?" the frog boy asked.

"Not, who, a what! It's a pirate-" she was cut off by the middle aged lady.

"Ok, that's enough tales from you, why not you go help build sand castles or teach some of them how to swim?" She then turned to whisper to Canolin, "We don't want to scare the kids with nasty stories, do we?"

Canolin shook her head obediently, but she really wanted to tell big tales on her voyages she had, including her recent one to uncover the Zeitmanipular's mystery. She wondered how some of these kids would be when they would begin sailing the Etherium, some looked like leadership material while others…

"Canolin?" Jim saw his familiar crewmate from his solar surfer, and he landed next to the tall human girl. "I thought you couldn't make it!"

"Jim!" she exclaimed as she began to hug him tightly, "Long time no see, brother! How's life treating you?" and she began ruffling his hair, but Jim pushed her away, "Ok, stop touching me! I'm fine, but how are you here?" Morph, in turn, also chirped as he saw the familiar face, and floated by to stroke her cheek, and earned a giggle in return.

"Volunteer work," she thumbed towards the kids behind her, "How come you didn't tell me that you guys were hanging out here? I could easily drag you guys into entertaining little kiddy-tinkles as well!" She then muttered raspily under her breath, "As well as knocking them into behaving properly before they drive you insane."

"You've declined as soon as you knew that it was on this day," Jim gave an irked expression. Morph mimicked Jim visually along with his phrase "It was on this day."

Canolin only giggled a bit uneasily. She then turned to the little kids, "So who wants to see Jim solar surf?"

An excited chorus set off when the kids heard that, and so did Morph. "Wait!" the frog kid jumped, "Were you the one who got into trouble with the cops?"

Jim shifted uneasily, Morph started mumbling irritated, but Canolin covered that up nicely, "It's better to not step into other's business, ok? Life lesson for you, kiddy-tinkle." She indicated with her head to start showing off his moves, and he smiled gladly as he hopped onto his solar surfer and ascended into the skies. Then as he gained altitude, Jim killed the engine, allowing himself to freefall to do acrobatics with his surfer; he enjoyed the sense of freedom he gained as he felt when he solar surfed. It was just as great the feeling you get as he goes on a voyage into the Etherium. Just before he fell on the surface of the water, he switched the engine on and flipped open the sail, screaming as the adrenaline rushed through his body. The surface of the water rippled upwards as the surfer came into close contact with it, leaving a trail. He then set it downwards again in order to surf the sea's water as it began to rise, closing in on the beach.

Canolin remarked, "Your screams of adrenaline rush can be heard halfway across the galaxy!"

* * *

Frieda swam back to shore as she saw Jim headed towards the group's direction from surfing the waters. When she was on sand again she scanned her surroundings, Sethor was playing handball with his younger siblings, while Teresa and Vionel were basking in the sun with sunglasses on. Dolphy still was in her T-shirt and skirt and she was sketching something. She walked behind her to take a look. "What are you drawing?"

"A-a few things on the beach," she half-hid her sketches, but nevertheless Frieda could see what she was drawing. They were rough sketches of Jim on his surfer, all of them done hastily since his moves were too fast to be caught onto paper properly unless you have a camera.

"Ahh, interesting," Frieda sat beside her. "Are these on Jim?"

Dolphy slightly blushed, "Yes. I know it isn't that good, I-I"

"It's nice," Frieda complimented. "Captures all that adrenaline rush from solar surfing, dear."

"Why, thank you!' Dolphy chirped, "I never thought that it could look that good even if it's just rough lines and all that. And-"

"But why challenge yourself into drawing something that moves? That tree over there is good enough," she pointed at a palm tree to the left.

Dolphy chuckled slightly before clearing her throat, "Jim makes a good muse. Back when we were kids we used to exchange drawings of each other."

"I see," Frieda stroked her dark chin, and she continued to scan leftwards from the palm tree, she was then taken aback when she set her sights at a group. There were kids, swimming by the shore, a grey lady watching over them with huge eyes, but that wasn't the horror, Canolin was there, building sand castles with a toad kid. If her golden eyes could change colour, it would've turned into an intense green from seeing both Dolphy's drawings and seeing Canolin right there, when she thought she could use all that time to get to know Jim. "I'll see you later," she then walked away from Dolphy as the slightly plump girl waved her a greeting.

* * *

A bit past 1 pm, Jim's group unpacked their picnic basket for lunch and Canolin was relieved of her shift. She happily took her lute with her and ran towards the group of ISA students.

"Surprise, surprise!" she yelled, "look who's here for the play date?" her vocabulary was still set to elementary children's due to being in the daycare centre since 8:30 am.

"Picnic, Canolin, a picnic," Frieda remarked.

"Aww, look who's the smart little kiddy-tinkle?" Canolin answered back, "I gotta stop saying stuff like this," she slapped herself comically and then acknowledged the group. "So 'sup? Sethor and siblings, Jim, Frieda, Teresa, and I haven't seen you before."

"It's Dolphiana," the brown haired girl extended her hand. "But you can call me Dolphy."

"Canolin," she shook her hand, "I do believe we've seen each other on board RLS Lyra but we've never been able to have a formal introduction or a chat due to hasty ship work."

"Indeed," Dolphy replied as she tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear. "Would you like a pancake?"

"Gladly," she accepted a slice of pancake and began munching on it.

Jim on the other hand, was chewing onto fresh pizza they ordered. He leaned against his forearms on the sand and was topless, only with his dark blue trunks, and Frieda couldn't help herself but to stare. His muscles weren't as well defined as Sethor's, but it was just good enough to get people to notice. He wasn't skinny nor muscular, but slim enough to fit into Frieda's – and probably another couple of girls, who joined the ISA for the sake of Jim's fame from discovering Treasure Planet – taste perfectly. Frieda slowly slipped into her thoughts of wanting to slide her hand through his abs, but snapped back into reality as soon as Canolin interrupted her.

"Hello? Reptillian Lagoon to Frieda? Are you grounded back to reality?"

"Yes," she replied while giving an irritated glare.

"As I was saying, I've actually been recommended to the ISA by Captain Amelia, right?" Canolin gestured with her fingers, "and I had careful consideration with myself and my parents over this issue. Since they argue that I knew the basics of sailing and being a buskin musician is dodgy and stuff like that, and I had a future to even think about. So…drum roll please!" she tapped her wooden lute and made a drum roll effect.

Everyone was eagerly waiting for her update. Frieda plead in her head "Please say you're not going into the academy, please, please, please."

"I'm joining the academy!" she announced. "And I get to skip freshman year since I also passed the entrance test! Boat terminology was a piece of cake! Yay!"

"That's great news!" Seth commented, "Welcome to the Interstellar Academy!" Jim and Morph nodded at that and said congratulations and the rest also added their congrats. Seth then left the picnic mat in order to play Frisbee with his siblings, after much nagging from Rainel.

"Yeah, great…" Frieda said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to torment you with brilliant ideas of mine with your dancing and my lute playing!" Canolin slung her arm around Frieda and gave a playful nudge. Frieda's heart dropped miles into an abyss of jealousy and rage, but she tried not to show it on her face. As Canolin's voice faded where she began complimenting Frieda's dancing skills, she began scheming manipulative ideas to make sure Jim doesn't get too close to Canolin. She wanted to make sure she picked out every single flaw Canolin had, not just the fact she was tall, she was also older than the students. That was a good flaw to pick on, because she would also end up with a bunch of younger kids in junior year. She also thought that her quirky personality, if she spread word that it wasn't as good as it seems, would definitely drive others away from her, especially if she told it to Jim. With her being an addition to the other girls adding in, she has to make sure that she will be the one to get Jim in the end. Not even Dolphy, not even Eliana – she excluded Teresa because she knew she wasn't interested in dating humans, and the fact she was a dropout. Frieda has her game plans on for the upcoming senior year, "It's going to be a long one for me, and an even longer one for Canolin," she thought to herself and grinned evilly.

**Author's Note: Yep, Frieda's whole side to you. Oh my god/goddess, are some of you tempted to slap me for making such an evil character or what? (Please slap my OC instead, not me) BUT IT'S OH SO FUN (but sucks in real life when you're a victim, eh?)**


End file.
